Virgil
Age: 26 Alliance: Angels Appearance Virgil is a slightly larger than the average man in both height, and mass. He has a strong, muscular build, but it is refined to a lethal balance of both raw strength, and lean agility. Virgil seems somewhat unkempt, but not to the point where one could mistake him for a miscreant or savage. He cleanses himself only twice, or three times a week at best. His hair often goes un-brushed for days at a time, and he doesn't bother to shave often, rendering his face to have anywhere from no hair, to centimeter-long hair depending on when you see him. Virgil's eyes, quite possibly his most striking feature, are a deep amethyst in color, and they have a certain feral, predatory look to them, as well as the spark of intelligence, and cleverness behind them giving them an intimidating feel overall. Personality Virgil is a man of few words, and typically hides his emotions until they are to be released in the heat of battle as a violent rage that one could call "Berzerk". He is however, not an educated man. While intelligent, and clever, his mental capabilities are better suited to the battlefield than a school of any sort. But, even with his violent tendencies, Virgil is a kind man at heart. Preferring to help others than slay them, but he will not hesitate to, if at any point in time someone were to threaten him, to tear them limb from limb. Literally. Backstory Virgil was born to a family in a region that was caught in the middle of a war. Virgil's father remained neutral in the matter refusing to hurt or help either side. This even caused the family to move homes at one point to a town further away from the strife. His mother was more concerned about raising him, and his sister than she was concerned about which faction would win their war. However, their efforts to stay away from the war had been in vain. The town Virgil's family was living in was sacked for resources by one of the armies when the townsfolk refused to give them what they wanted. The townsfolk agreed to contribute to the war effort, but the army's demands meant that if the town were to supply them, the townsfolk would die from starvation. Virgil's mother and father took up arms to defend the family as they tried to make their escape, but again, they had failed in their efforts. Virgil saw his father cut down in front of him, and his mother screamed for her children to run north-east. Virgil began to run for fear of his life. With tears in his eyes, and death at his back, Virgil ran, and ran, and ran until he couldn't run any more because he had no energy left. He had not been eating much along his way, as he had been more concerned about getting as far away as possible than he was with taking care of himself. Virgil did not know how to navigate, so he quickly lost his way, and ended up wandering SOUTH-east instead of NORTH-east. His sister however, proved more clever, and went north-east after they were separated outside the sacked village. Neither knew what became of their mother, but this tale is neither about the young girl, nor lost mother. This tale is about the young man now lost in his way, on the cusp of collapsing from starvation, and fatigue. Virgil had, by great fortune found his way to a road. No longer caring about travelling in a specific direction, he followed the road until he began having trouble even moving his limbs. About to give up hope, he heard an animal pulling something. He turned his head to see a merchant on his way to sell wares to one of the towns in the region. Virgil tried to call out for help, but couldn't get out more than a strained cry. However, this proved to be enough. The merchant found Virgil, and picked him up along his way. The merchant brought Virgil to the town after giving him food and water. But the merchant was not interested in taking a child with him. Children tend to break things. So, Virgil was left in the care of a woman who worked as a priestess in a local church of the gods. There, Virgil learned to respect the gods, but not fear them. During his years in the priestess' care, Virgil rarely spoke, and tended to hit the other children when they teased him. This led to him becoming a somewhat isolated child. So, instead of learning to socialize, Virgil spent his time working. Helping dig graves and gardens, paving stones, and putting furniture together. These were things he could do, and were easy to understand. Though Virgil did physical work to help the church and his caretaker, the priestess also taught him to read, and write well, as well as how to make basic medicines. However, he did not have long to learn, because a large party of armored knights with golden crests on their chests had marched into town to recruit volunteers for some kind of monster hunt. Virgil volunteered with the permission of his foster-mother. She realized he was a violent boy who would prove more useful in defending the people than working as a cleric. She let him go to where he was best suited. The battlefields. Virgil being 15 when he volunteered for service to defend the land from monsters, was at the right age to be trained for combat. He proved to be a great warrior, if a bit wild. Though this did not interfere with his training, it meant that those he trained WITH were injured more often than the other recruits. But, it was not long until Virgil saw real combat. In his first skirmish, Virgil had impressed his superiors with his success in battle. He was instantly promoted to the next rank in his squadron, and over the years, Virgil was forged in the heat of war into loyal soldier who was an invaluable asset on the battlefield. However, the angels had taken notice of the success of these knights, and began recruiting whichever soldiers decided they wanted to take part in a much larger war than random squabblings with monsters. The angels preached light, goodness, and purity as they convinced man after man to join their ranks. When Virgil took his turn to hear them out, he instantly became interested in "Defending the weak from the tyranny of evil men." Those words made him remember the day he lost his family, and decided that if the weak were to survive, they would need someone very strong to protect them until they could protect themselves. The angels gave the converted men quests that they had to complete. However, one odd angel out of the bunch approached Virgil, and gave him a quest that differed very much from the quests of all the others. He was told to go to Pyro, and seek out New Triton. There, he would find his place in the world. Virgil gladly accepted, and went on his way, not knowing of what he would soon be involved in.